Now or Never
by StokesSidle
Summary: Sara is hestiant about telling Grissom something, whom is on his sabbactial leave, but eventually she has to tell him... Read to see what i mean!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sara had just sitting in the break room looking over the files on a case she was working. It was turning day light and the sun was beaming through windows directly on the table were Sara was working. Sara got up from her chair a shut the shades that way she wouldn't be blinded by the light. She continued to stare at the files for another half an hour until she began to get sleepy before she knew it, she was asleep.

"Sara?" she heard a voice whisper in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open to see the face of Nick Stokes standing over her.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Nick said.

"Shut up Nicky," Sara said playfully.

"Oh fine, next time I'll just let you sleep through day shift."

Sara smiled and rolled her eyes at Nick as she gathered the case files up in her arms.

Sara placed the case files back into their secure place and headed down the hall way to Grissom's office. She reached his office and looked through the window. There sat her boyfriend of the past 7 months. He was sitting at his desk reading over a case he had been working. She knew that something had him puzzled because he was scratching his beard, he always did this when ever something had him stumped. She smiled as she watched him tap his pencil on his desk. She then knocked on the door.

"Come in" Grissom said in a frustrated voice.

"Hey honey" Sara said as she opened up the door.

"Oh hey Sara"

"Are you ready to go home?" She asked a she stood in front of his desk.

"Yeah" Grissom told his girlfriend as he closed his case file.

Grissom got up from his chair and was following his girlfriend out of the office when he heard the phone ring.

Grissom was hesitant about answering, because he was ready to go home and wasn't prepared to work a double shift. He finally decided to answer just in case it was something that couldn't wait.

Sara watched Grissom talk on the phone, and the way he was talking it didn't sound like a new case.

"I'll have to get back to you on that…okay thanks Dr. Walker." With that Grissom hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Sara asked.

"We'll talk about it when we get home." Grissom said as he took Sara's hand and they headed towards the parking lot.

The car ride home was silent. Grissom stared continually at the road as he rubbed the back of Sara's hand with his thumb. He was thinking hard about something but Sara couldn't figure out what it was.

"Grissom are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have something on my mind." Grissom told her as he looked at her and gave her a smile.

Later that afternoon Grissom and Sara were lying in bed facing each other.

"Grissom, tell me what has been on your mind." She said as she entwined her fingers with Grissom's.

"Well I got a call from Dr. Walker from the University of Massachusetts and he wants me to come and teach a class in entomology for a semester, but I wanted to talk it over with you before I gave him an answer. What do you think Sara?"

"I don't know Grissom, I mean if you want to do it, I guess I can't stop you."

"You're fine with it?"

"Yeah, as long as it makes you happy, but I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Sara." He told her as he kissed her lips gently.

"So when would you be leaving?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to call him back tomorrow and discuss the details."

"As long as it makes you happy" Sara repeated again.

Sara gave Grissom a smile, she really didn't want him to leave, but she knew this was something he liked to do and she wasn't going to be the one to stop him from doing something he loved.

It wasn't long after this conversation, did the two of them fall asleep in each others arms.

………….TBC………….. I know this chapter was kind of short, but I promise they will be more soon. Also I know this chapter is kind of lame, like nothing is going to happen but let me assure you that it will get interesting! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Grissom walked into his office so that he could call Dr. Walker about the teaching job. It was still an half an hour before night shift started and no one from grave, besides Grissom, had arrived.

Grissom and Dr. Walker discussed the situation for about thirty minutes before the two of them hung up the phone.

Not long after the phone call ended Grissom heard a knock on the door.

"Hey honey" Sara said as she opened the door to his office.

Grissom smiled and motioned for Sara to come in.

"Well did you speak with that man about the teaching job?" Sara asked as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"Yeah, I did" he responded as she sighed a little.

"Well…"

"I decided to take it, and I'm supposed to be at the university Monday evening."

"In two days? That doesn't give you much time to get things prepared does it?"

"I know, but if I want the job that's what day I need to be there"

"How long will you be gone?"

"An entire semester, so about 4 and half months"

Silence fell over the room for a moment and then Grissom noticed a tear run down Sara's cheek. He got up from his chair and approached her, he cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tear from her cheek before saying, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's just that I am going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too Sara, but it will go by so fast you'll see" he said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips before taking his hands off her face.

"I better get to work" Sara said as she stood.

"Yeah me too" Grissom said as he pointed to the large stack of paperwork that sat on his desk.

"Have fun" Sara said with a smile.

Grissom smiled at shook his head at her as he watched her walk down the hallway.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was Monday; the day Sara had been dreading the whole weekend; the day Grissom was to leave for his sabbatical. As they drove towards the airport Sara and Grissom were silent. She didn't want him to go, but this was something he liked to do and she didn't want to stop him.

Sara sighed when she put the Denali in park. The two of them got out of the vehicle and began to unpack Grissom's luggage.

It wasn't but about thirty minutes later the two of them, were at the moment which every hates. The goodbyes.

"Call me when get there, so I know your okay."

"Will do, baby" "And I promise I'll try and call you as much as I can okay?"

"Okay" Sara said looking down at the ground she didn't Grissom to see she was crying again.

But it was too, late he already knew, "Hey" he said as he lifted her head up with his hand. "Like I said before, four months will go by before you know it."

"No it won't because you won't be spending it with me, because every moment I'm away from you it feels like an eternity."

Grissom didn't know what to say, Sara's statement actually made tears form in his eyes too.

"Flight 107, now boarding at gate 14" They heard a voice say over the intercom.

"Sara that's my flight, I have to go"

Sara shook her head at him before placing a deep kiss on his lips. When she broke the kiss, he looked at her for a moment before grabbing her into a big hug.

"I love you so much Sara, and I'm going to miss you too"

"I love you too, Gil"

They broke the hug, and Gil gave her one last kiss before saying, "Bye baby, I love you"

"I love you too, bye"

With that Grissom turned and began walking towards the gate were his flight was boarding. When he reached the hallway, he turned around and looked at Sara again, before blowing her a kiss. She returned it, and then she watched him disappear. Sara sighed as she began walking to the parking lot.

……….TBC…………PLEASE REVIEW, I know nothing exciting is happening yet, but it will get that way next chapter, just wait and see!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been two days now since Grissom had left for his sabbatical. Sara lay in bed, tossing and turning trying to get her rest for some reason so hadn't been able to sleep well since he left. In addition to that she hadn't been feeling good either. She had been sick to her stomach a lot lately.

Sara rolled onto her left side, when she did another wave of nausea came over her. She jumped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom to throw up.

When laid back down in the bed she got a call from her best friend Catherine.

"Hello?" Sara answered in a frustrated tone; she was sick and really didn't feel like talking on the phone at this moment.

"Hey Sara, sorry I woke you up, but I was if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat this afternoon."

"Thanks Catherine but I'm not really feeling good this morning."

"Sara, you weren't feeling good yesterday morning before shift ended either."

"I know I don't know why it's just been hitting me at random times."

"I think I know why, Sara could you be pregnant?"

"No!" Sara responded quickly.

"Are you sure?"

Sara thought about it for a moment, and she remembered that night with Grissom, while in the middle of intercourse the condom had broken before the two of them realized it.

"Oh my gosh, Catherine I could be."

"I'm going to pick you up a pregnancy test and then I'll be on my way over there." Catherine told Sara.

"Uh huh" Sara said before hanging up the phone in Catherine's ear.

She didn't sat good-bye, she was to busy thinking that she could definitely be pregnant, because she had all the symptoms.

Sara drug herself out of the bed and put on her clothes and walk downstairs to wait on Catherine.

It wasn't long at all before she heard Catherine vehicle pull into her driveway.

Catherine approached the door and rung the door bell. Sara was hesitant about answering it at first, not because she didn't want to see Catherine, it was because she didn't want to know the results of the test.

"Hey Catherine" Sara greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?"

"A little" Sara responded.

"Okay, well here is the test, its 99 percent accurate." Catherine said giving Sara the small bag she had in her hand.

"Thanks" Sara said with a sigh.

After Sara took the test, she came back downstairs and found Catherine sitting on the couch.

"Well?"

"I don't know I have to wait 3 minutes for the results."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Catherine spoke up, "So do you think Grissom will be excited if you are pregnant?"

"I don't know Catherine; I mean it's not the right time to bring a child into the world, not when its parents are not even engaged. Don't get me wrong I've always wanted kids but later in life, after Grissom and I get married, if we ever get married that is."

"If you are pregnant, you are going to keep it right?"

"Of course, Catherine! Abortion is not an option and if I really didn't want it, I would give it up for adoption, but either way it's not this baby's fault I got pregnant, it's mine and Grissom's we should have been more careful."

Catherine nodded her head in agreement.

Sara sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall it had been three minutes and the test should have the results now. "Okay, I guess I better go look."

Sara got up from the couch and walked over to the steps, before she began climbing them, she turned to Catherine and said, "Go with me"

The two of them reached the bathroom, and Catherine saw the pregnancy test sitting on the corner of the sink. Sara stood in the doorway; she didn't want to know what the results were.

"Go look Sara."

"I can't will you look for me?"

Catherine smiled at Sara, she could she that Sara was extremely nervous, the same way she felt when she found out that she was pregnant with Lindsey.

Catherine approached the test and saw two lines. This indicated Sara was pregnant. Catherine looked over at Sara and gave a half smile.

"Congratulations, Sara"

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah"

Sara was happy, even though she thought it wasn't the right time to have a child, she knew now she was pregnant and she was glad.

"Are you excited?" Catherine asked.

"Actually I am, but how am I going to tell Gil?"

………TBC……….PLEASE REVIEW!! Will she tell Grissom about the baby next time he calls? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, there will be more soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Yes I know it has been a while since this story was updated too, but I decided to finish the stories that I've my obsessive personality doesn't like unfinished work, but college is almost over for me and now I have more time to write, Thanks to everyone who reads my stories you guys are great!

Sara sat in the quiet break room, looking through a case file that she had been working on for several days. "Hey Sara, have you had the opportunity to speak with Grissom yet on your little matter?" referring to Sara's pregnancy but she was being to be quiet about it in case anyone would overhear it. "No not yet Cath, I hadn't had a chance to talk to him today, I have to wait on him to call me because I am unsure of his schedule right now." Sara responded as she looked up from her case files. Cath just nodded in response.

_Ring_

Sara's cell phone rang. She dug through her pocket and looked at the caller id "Grissom" she said aloud. "Well I'll leave you to alone" Catherine whispered as she walked out of the door. Sara paid no attention to Catherine's words as she flipped open her cell phone.

"Hello" she answered. "Hey babe, how are you doing?" Grissom's voice came through on the other end. "I'm okay I suppose, just trying to get a little work done, but I'm on a break at the moment." She said she as she shut her case file. "Ok my dear I won't keep you long then." "It's ok Gil, what are you up to?" "Ah well, I just got back to my little apartment, and the rest of my evening is committed to relaxing and reading my forensic journal." "That's good" she responded. "Sara, is there something wrong? You're not your cheerful self-tonight." At his question she let out a big sigh before replying "Gil….I..."just as she got up the nerve to tell him, she heard a beep on Grissom's end of the phone. "Sorry baby that's my call waiting, hang on a second." "Ok" sara said as she sighed heavily.

About 30 seconds later she heard. "Sorry hun, I've got asked to teach biology class tonight because one of the professor at the college is out sick, so I need to head out of here I guess, but what was it you needed to tell me?" "Nothing Gil, it can wait." She said losing the nerve to tell him about this life changing matter. "I'll talk to you later than my dear…I love you." "I love you too gil." She said as her eyes filled with tears and scaled down her face as she took the phone away from her ear to hang it up.

"Daddy needs to know about you little one," Sara said as looked down and placed her hand on her still flat stomach. "Sara? Who are you talking to? And who's daddy needs to know?" Greg asked as he walked into the break room.

-TBC-I'm sorry she hasn't told him yet but she will, hopefully next chapter, and I know this is a boring chapter but I wanted to write this chapter so I could possibly putting a twist into the next one. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
